Kerran Tatooinella
by Akikonomu
Summary: Kaksi vuotta Sithien valtaannousun jälkeen Obi-Wan yllättäen tapaa vanhan hyvän ystävänsä vuosien takaa.


Tatooinen auringot olivat juuri painumassa horisontin alapuolelle, kun yksinäinen tusken nousi ylös rinnettä, joka johti Ben Kenobin matalalle majalle. Maja vaikutti hiljaiselta ja sen asukin saattoi luulla jo vaipuneen uneensa, mutta päinvastoin hän valvoi tietäen jonkun lähestyvän. Hän istui kuitenkin hiljaa, silmät kiinni painuneina, kuin kuulostellen, mutta kuulo ei ollut hänen tapauksessaan ainoa aisti minkä avulla saattoi tarkkailla lähestyvää kulkijaa. Tatooinen hiekkakansan jäsenet olivat pelättyjä rosvoja, mutta silti tämä mies istui hiljaa aloillaan ja odotti. Tusken pysähtyi majan ulkopuolelle, eikä tehnyt elettäkään astuakseen sen ovesta sisälle. Kenobin huulille levisi lempeä hymy ja hän nousi tuoliltaan avaamaan oven. Sen kautta ulos lankeava valokiila juuri ja juuri ulottui tuskenin ruskean viitan helmoille asti, jättäen tämän vartalon yläosan varjoihin.

" Älä suotta jää ulos. Yö tulee olemaan kylmä." sanoi Kenobi hahmolle, joka seisoi hiljaa hänen edessään muutaman metrin päässä. Kenobi kääntyi ja viittasi vielä kädelläänkin tätä astumaan sisään hänen majaansa.

Viimein tusken liikahti ja astui sisälle Kenobin perässä. Oven sulkeuduttua tämä riisui yltään kasvonaamionsa, paljastaen sen alta naisen kasvot, joilla näkyi hiekan ja pölyn aiheuttamia juovia. Hänen otsaansa, hunajanväristen silmien välille, oli tatuoitu pieni aukeavaa kukkaa muistuttava kuvio. Ben Kenobi katsoi naista hymyillen, kunnes sulki tämän syliinsä. He halasivat toisiaan kuin vanhat hyvät ystävät, jotka vuodet olisivat erottaneet toisistaan.

" Kira! En saata uskoa että se olet todellakin sinä!" Kenobi huudahti iloisena ja katsoi vielä kerran tarkasti naisen kasvoja kuin varmistaakseen ettei todellakaan nähnyt unta.

" Obi-Wan..." Kira vastasi, " Et tiedäkään kuinka iloinen olenkaan löydettyäni sinut. Kauan sain pelätä pahinta."

" Mutta sinä selvisit! Miten? Kuulitko Jeditemppelin viestin?" Obi-Wan kysyi malttamattomana, viitaten naista istumaan majan vaatimattomille tuoleille. Kira nyökkäsi:

" Olin jo matkalla takaisin Coruscantiin, kun alukseni nappasi muutetun koodin etappipaikassani. Olin yhä ulkoreunan syrjäisillä planeetoilla, joten minun oli helppoa samantien kadota maan alle ja hylätä kaikki Tasavallan tai jedien ulkoiset merkit." Kira huokaisi: " Ainoa ongelmani vain oli etten tiennyt kuinka jatkaa ja minne pyrkiä, tai miten ottaa yhteyttä muihin selviytyneisiin. Se vähäinen tieto, minkä olen saanut raavittua kokoon, viittaisi siihen ettei selviytyneitä olisi montaa."

Obi-Wanin kasvot vakavoituivat ja hän pudisti päätään:

" En ollut silloin paikalla Coruscantissa, mutta kun palasin salaa temppeliin, näin että tuho oli ollut täydellinen viimeisintä jediä ja padawania myöten."

Kira järkyttyi Obi-Wanin sanoista ja kavahti seisomaan:

" Myös kaikki lapset ja nuoret, joilla ei vielä edes ollut kykyä puolustautua?"

Obi-Wan ei kyennyt muuta kuin nyökkäämään palatessaan takaisin tuon kauhean päivän muistoihin. Kira istuutui takaisin alas, mutta hänen kasvonsa vaikuttivat nyt vanhemmilta ja väsyneemmiltä. Obi-Wan kohotti katseensa häneen:

" Miten muuten onnistuitkaan löytämään minut?"

Kira hymyili heikosti:

" Se ei ollut helppoa, älä huoli. Uusi Imperiumi on tehnyt hyvin selväksi sen että on tappanut yhden suurimmista vihollisistaan ja jedi-roistoista, eli sinut. Mutta en uskonut heidän propagandaansa ja toivoa oli vielä, sillä he ovat etsintäkuuluttaneet joitakin jedimestareita, joiden kuolemista ei ole todisteita. Ainakin mestari Yodan olinpaikan tiedoista on tarjottu suuria summia, metsästys ei siis ollut vielä täysin päättynyt. Päätin luottaa ainoastaan vaistoihini."

Obi-Wanin kasvot vakavoituivat:

" Oletko varma että sinun on turvallista vaellella ympäriinsä pitkin galaksia, siltä varalta jos olet itsekin etsintäkuulutettu?"

" Älä huoli. Lavastin kyllä kuolemani. Sillä viimeiseen etappipaikkaani saapui myös yksi nykyisen Imperiumin sota-alus ja lähetin alukseni lentämään sitä kohti astrodroidin ohjaamana, antaen nauhoittamani signaalin identifioida itseni jedimestari Kira Abandebadaksi. Voit kuvitella että seurasin tapahtumien kulkua turvallisesti maan pinnalta, nähden kuinka alukseni ammuttiin hiukkasiksi. Sitä droidia kyllä kävi hiukan sääliksi, raukkaparka..." Kiran kasvot muuttuivat surullisemmiksi. " Mutta siitä lähtien olen kiertänyt galaksia mitä erilaisin tavoin, valepuvussa."

Obi-Wan viittasi Kiran tuskenin asuun:

" Tuskin nyt tuossa sentään?"

Kira nauroi:

" En nyt sentään! Täällä kylläkin se oli kätevin asu saada rauhassa kierrellä aavikolla etsimässä sinun lymypaikkaasi. Minkä muuten löysin hiukan sattumalta."

Obi-Wanin kiinnostus heräsi:

" Niin et muuten kertonutkaan että miten tarkalleen ottaen minut löysit."

Kiran kasvot taas vakavoituivat:

" Kun kuulin että Darth Vader ei ollut kukaan muu kuin sinun entinen oppilaasi, Anakin Skywalker, niin järkytyksestä toivuttuani päätin poiketa täällä, koska olin jo valmiiksi tällä sektorilla. Minulla ei ollut varsinaisesti mitään syytä, mutta tiesin että tämä oli Anakinin kotiplaneetta ja sen että hänellä oli täällä sukulaisia. Voisi sanoa että huolestuin heidän turvallisuudestaan, sillä nämä synkät kaksi vuotta olen pyrkinyt auttamaan kaikkia sithien valtaannousun vuoksi kärsineitä." Kira vaikeni hetkeksi, ja Obi-Wan kuunteli tarkkaavaisena, odottaen tätä jatkamaan.

" Satuin Mos Espassa eräänä päivänä ohimennen kohtaamaan tuon Anakinin velipuolen vaimoineen ja heidän poikansa. En puhunut heidän kanssaan, mutta jo kaukaa aistin että heidän mukanaan ollut lapsi ei ollut mikään tavallinen yksilö, vaan vahva Voimassa."

Kira nosti katseensa Obi-Waniin ja huomasi yllätyksekseen tämän kasvoilla liikuttuneen ilmeen.

" Luke. Hänen nimensä on Luke. " vastasi Obi-Wan, " Ja olet kyllä oikeassa, se poika on Voimassa vahva, tullut isäänsä."

Kira veti nopeasti henkeään.

" Olin siis oikeassa. Sillä olin kuullut että senaattori Amidala olisi ollut raskaana ennen kuolemaansa. Vaistoni kehotti minua jatkamaan, sillä tiesin Padmén olleen läheinen Anakinin kanssa ja en pitänyt mitenkään mahdottomana sitä että Anakinilla ja tällä Padmélla olisi ollut suhde. Suhde, jonka seurauksena olisi syntynyt lapsi, jonka olemassaolosta ei tämän isä tietäisi. Enkä pitänyt mahdottomana sitäkään että se lapsi olisi tuotu tänne Anakinin ainoiden sukulaisten huostaan, enkä myöskään sitä että se, kuka sen lapsen olisi tuonut tänne piilottaakseen hänet isältään, olisi jäänyt seudulle sopivan etäisyyden päähän tarkkailemaan. Ja tässä sitä ollaan. En kyllä osannut odottaa että sinä kaikista jedeistä olisit täällä toimimassa lapsenvahtina."

Obi-Wan hymyili.

" Totta tosiaan, täällä sitä ollaan. Olet tainnut pidemmänkin aikaa kierrellä seudulla tarkkailemassa joka ikistä mahdollista majaa ja mökkeröä, mutta nyt olet löytänyt sen mitä olet etsinyt ja täytyy myöntää, sinun tietosi, kuten aina, ovat hämmästyttävän hyvät. Minulla ei juurikaan ole tuohon lisättävää, ainakaan vielä. Mutta olen ollut huolimaton kun en ole osoittanut sinulle mitenkään vieraanvaraisuuttani."

Obi-Wan nousi hakeakseen keittiösyvennyksestään kylmää juotavaa sekä paikallisia hedelmiä, asettaen ne hänen ja Kiran väliin pienelle pöydälle. Kira nojautui eteenpäin ja katsoi tiiviisti Obi-Waniin, joka ei tuntunut hänestä vanhentuneen päivääkään sinä aikana, jonka he olivat olleet maanpaossa kumpikin omalla tahollaan.

" Mestari Yoda? Oletko ollut häneen enää yhteydessä?"

Obi-Wan pudisti päätään.

" Olen pysynyt tällä planeetalla sen jälkeen kun saavuin, eikä sieltä, missä mestari Yoda nykyään on, ole mahdollisuutta ottaa yhteyttä keneenkään millään sellaisella tavalla, jota me nyt pystyisimme käyttämään. Tai ainakaan vielä... "

Obi-Wan tuntui jäävän hetkeksi ajatuksiinsa, tuijottaen pöytää edessään, kunnes havahtui ja nosti katseensa takaisin Kiraan.

" Hänen olinpaikkansa tuskin paljastuu, tai ainakin toivon niin, sillä kukaan ei osaisi etsiä häntä sieltä missä hän nyt on."

Kira hymyili:

" Toivottavasti vain hänen aikansa ei käy siellä pitkäksi."

Obi-Wan naurahti.

" Tunnethan sinä mestari Yodan, hän varmaan meditoi päivät pitkät ja kehittyy kyvyiltään entistäkin suuremmaksi mestariksi, tyytyen osaansa, maltillisesti odottaen oikeaa hetkeä pyrkiä palauttamaan takaisin Voiman tasapaino tähän galaksiin."

" Ja siihen asti sinä istut täällä aavikolla vahtimassa pienen pojan kasvua etäältä, odottaen myös. Mutta minä, en tiedä missä minun paikkani nykyään on. Olen pyrkinyt parhaani mukaan auttamaan ihmisiä, mutta voimani ja kykyni ovat nykyään niin rajoitetut. Minulla ei ole varaa paljastaa heistä ketään."

" Eikä itseäsikään. " Obi-Wan lisäsi vakavana. Kira katsoi häntä hetken vaiti, kunnes nyökkäsi.

" Eikä itseänikään. Olen muutamia jedejä tavoittanut retkilläni, sijoittanut heidät asemiin, joista luulen olevan myöhemmin hyötyä kun aika koittaa. Mutta en luule että on tarpeen yrittää etsiä enempää jedejä, asettaa heidät vaaraan." Kira hymyili ja nojautui taaksepäin. " Mutta mielelläni viettäisin täällä hetken aikaa, jos vain sallit. Olen kiertänyt galaksia liian kauan aikaa, haluan edes hetken olla aloillani ja viettää aikaa hyvän ystävän seurassa, jota olen kaivannut."

" Olet tervetullut jäämään tänne, mutta pelkäänpä pahoin että majani on vaatimaton ja pieni, enkä tiedä mitä paikalliset siitä vielä tuumaavat kun kuulevat että majoitan kattoni alla tuskenia."

Obi-Wan vastasi nauraen Kiralle, joka myös katsoi pölyistä ulkomuotoaan.

" No seuraavan kerran muistan pukeutua twilek -tanssijaksi, parempi?"

He molemmat purskahtivat nauramaan, ja hetken tuntui kuin kahden vuoden takaiset tapahtumat olisivat olleet vain pahaa unta, ja että he olisivat taas vain kaksi jediä kiusoittelemassa toisiaan, kuten aikoinaan.

* * *

Tatooinen kirkkaat päivät seurasivat toisiaan Kiran viipyessä Obi-Wanin vieraana. He viettivät aikaansa sekä muistelemalla menneitä että pohtimalla tulevaisuuttaan. Obi-Wan myös kertoi Kiralle uudesta kyvystä, minkä oli oppinut mestari Yodalta hiukan ennen Tatooinelle asettumistaan. Sen avulla saattoi jedi kuolemansakin jälkeen ottaa yhteyttä hänelle tärkeisiin ihmisiin, kuten Obi-Wanin edesmennyt mestari

Qui-Gon Jinn oli tehnyt. Eräänä iltana he seisoivat kanjonin reunalla ihailemassa Tatooinen aurinkoja, jotka värjäsivät kaiken niin kultaiseksi valollaan, että ei erottanut missä maa loppuu ja taivas alkaa.

" En ole voinut olla miettimättä että jos joudumme elämään vuosia maanpaossa, niin eivätkö meidän tapamme, perinteemme ja oppimme katoa ajan myötä. Kuinka moni niistä harvoista jedeistä, jotka selviytyivät, voivat uuden identiteettinsä turvin jatkaa koodin mukaan elämistä? Miten me voimme välittää tietomme eteenpäin, välttää sen että haipuisimme historian hämärään?" Kira sanoi hiljaa, katsomatta

Obi-Waniin, joka pitkään pysyi hiljaa, vastaamatta hänen kysymyksiinsä.

" Jos luovumme koodistamme, olisimmeko me enää jedejä? " hän viimein sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Kiraa, joka ei enää muistuttanut ollenkaan sitä virttynyttä tuskenia, joka oli saapunut hänen ovelleen joitakin päiviä sitten.

" Mutta joskus meidänkin on vain sopeuduttava tilanteeseen, ja antaa myöten. Emme saa olla puu, joka ei osaa taipua tuulessa ja siksi katkeaa."

" Mutta joskus puu, joka on antanut itsensä taipua liiaksi, katkeaa." vastasi Obi-Wan, vakavana.

" Anakin on hyvä esimerkki jedistä, joka ei pysynyt uskollisena koodille eikä jedeille itselleen, älä unohda sitä."

Obi-Wan lähti kävelemään kohti majaansa, jättäen Kiran yksin, joka pitkään katsoi hänen peräänsä ja viipyi ulkona vielä senkin jälkeen kun auringot olivat jo kauan sitten laskeutuneet ja yön pimeys vallannut aavikon tasangot. Viimein hän käveli takaisin majalle ja löysi Obi-Wanin sieltä mietteisiinsä vaipuneena.

" Obi-Wan..."

Kira jäi oven viereen seisomaan.

" Jos haluat että jään, niin kerro. Mutta muuten... "

Obi-Wan ei vieläkään nostanut katsettaan Kiraan.

" Ei se ole siitä kiinni ettenkö haluaisi sinun jäävän. En vain ole kertonut sinulle kaikkea, enkä tiedä... Olisiko se itsekkyyttä pitää sinua täällä, kun tällaisina aikoina sinun apuasi saatettaisiin kaivata muualla."

Kira käveli Obi-Wanin luo ja istuutui hänen viereensä.

" Mitä olet jättänyt kertomatta?" hän kysyi. Obi-Wan kohotti katseensa hänen silmiinsä.

" On myös toinen, Leia. He olivat kaksoset, mutta katsoimme parhaaksi erottaa heidät toisistaan. Tyttö on turvassa Alderaanilla Bail Organan ja hänen puolisonsa luona, enkä nyt tiedä, tulisiko sinun myös olla siellä."

Kira ei irrottanut katsettaan Obi-Wanista.

" Ymmärrän. En ole unohtanut jedivalaani, eikä ole kulunut ainuttakaan yötä ettenkö olisi miettinyt että olisinko voinut tehdä jotain toisin, tai että olisiko minun pitänyt yrittää taistella viimeiseen saakka. Mutta et saa myöskään syyttää itseäsi, Obi-Wan. Et voi rankaista itseäsi loputtomiin virheestä, joka ei ollut sinun."

" Mutta Anakin oli minun oppipoikani. Minun!" Obi-Wan huudahti ja kääntyi Kiran puoleen, joka tarttui häntä kädestä. " Hänen tappionsa on myös minun tappioni. Ei riittänyt se että menetin hänet pimeälle puolelle, ja että hän kääntyi minua vastaan, vaan että hän myös yrityksestäni huolimatta säilyi hengissä. Nyt Darth Sidious on tehnyt hänestä tämän hirviön, joka on enemmän kone kuin ihminen."

" Et saa sanoa noin!" Kira huudahti, " Anakinin rappio oli hänen oma valintansa, hänen heikkoutensa eivät koskaan olleet sinun heikkouksiasi, vaan se oli hänen luonteessaan. Kaikista voimista huolimattaan Anakin ei ollut vahva, toisin kuin sinä. Me olimme ehkä sokeita kun emme aavistaneet sitä mikä meitä odotti, mutta Anakinin petturuutta en usko kenenkään osanneen odottaa. Se häpeä ei ole sinun kantaa, vaan se on meidän kaikkien jedien, ja silti ei kenenkään meistä, sillä me emme voi muuttaa toisten luonteita, vaikka kuinka haluaisimmekin."

Obi-Wan kuunteli Kiran sanoja ja tyyntyi, mutta silti itsesyytökset edelleen kaikuivat hänen sisällään.

" En vain ymmärrä, kuinka me kaikki saatoimme olla niin väärässä. Se ennustus, Qui-Gon ja muut..."

Obi-Wan sanoi raskaasti huokaisten, " Anakinin piti olla se valittu joka tuo tasapainon, eikä horjuta sitä."

" Mutta kuten mestari Yoda arveli, ehkä ennustus oli tulkittu väärin ja ehkä se ei viitannutkaan Anakiniin vaan..." Kira vaikeni. Obi-Wan katsoi tätä silmiin.

" Tarkoitatko, että se olisikin viitannut Anakinin jälkeläisiin?"

Kira kohautti olkapäitään.

" En tiedä, mutta se voisi olla mahdollista. Ei kukaan osannut odottaa että jedille syntyisi lapsia, ja että ennustus voisikin viitata hänen sijasta heihin. Kaikki on mahdollista tällä hetkellä. Mutta jos..."

Kira vaikeni taas. Asia oli jo sanomattakin selvä. Jos jedien tulevaisuus ja Voiman tasapaino riippuivat Anakinin perillisistä, oli heidän suhteen osoitettava mitä suurinta varovaisuutta. Sen vuoksi ei voinut myöskään elättää toiveita heidän jedikouluttamisestaan, sillä se olisi saattanut paljastaa heidät liian aikaisin. Jedivala velvoitti Kiraa, ja hän tiesi että hänen tulisi lähteä Alderaaniin. Vaikka Bail Organa kasvattaisikin tuon Anakinin tyttären, oli Leian turvallisuus myös jäljelle jääneiden jedien vastuulla. Bail Organa tuskin kieltäytyisi asettamasta Kiraa Alderaanissa sellaiseen asemaan, mistä hänen olisi helppo tarkkailla tyttöä ja suojella tätä. Muunlainen elämä ei tulisi hänen osakseen, sillä hänen tuli palvella jedejä ja edesmennyttä Tasavaltaa kuolemaansa saakka.

Kira ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, sillä aamulla hänen täytyisi lähteä pyrkimään kohti Alderaania. Hän piti edelleen Obi-Wania kiinni kädestä, Obi-Wania, jonka hän oli tuntenut siitä asti kun hän oli saapunut jeditemppeliin koulutettavaksi. Kaikkina näinä vuosina he olivat kokeneet monta seikkailua yhdessä,

ja yhtälailla Anakinin petturuus oli tuntunut Kirasta kuin veljen menetykseltä. Nyt, hän joutuisi luopumaan Obi-Wanista, joka oli hänelle enemmän kuin veli. Vaikka koodi kielsikin jedejä rakastamasta, ei voinut jedikään opetella olemaan täysin tunteeton. Mutta Kira oli Obi-Wanin lailla omistanut koko ikänsä jedeille ja Tasavallalle, ja vaikka kuinka kipeältä se tuntuisikaan, hyväksymään myös sen että tällä kertaa ero ei ehkä johtaisikaan iloiseen jälleennäkemiseen. Vasta kuolemassa, saattaisivat he ehkä tavata uudestaan.

Obi-Wan istui myös vaiti, tietäen Kiran tehneen päätöksensä. Mutta heistä kumpikaan ei ollut valmis väistämään velvollisuudestaan. Obi-Wan tunsi yksinäisyyden taakan yllään raskaampana kuin koskaan ennen. Jedille ei saanut olla vierasta joutua viettämään vaikka loppuelämäänsä eristyksissä, jos se palveli hänen aatettaan. Siitä huolimatta Kiran lähtö tuntui yhtä lopulliselta kuin jos se olisi merkinnyt tämän varmaa kuolemaa. Obi-Wan ei ollut Anakin, hän ei uhmaisi jedikoodia, kuten ei Kirakaan. Aamulla hän olisi poissa, ehkä ikuisesti. Mutta Obi-Wan ei tuntenut vihaa tai turhautuneisuutta siitä että oli jedi. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut muunlaista elämää kuin palveluksen jeditemppelissä, kuten ei Kirakaan. Vaikka heidän elämänsä oli saattanutkin ulkopuolisista vaikuttaa jännittävältä seikkailuilta taisteluineen ja haasteineen, kaikki se oli ollut heille vain valan mukanansa tuomien velvollisuuksien täyttämistä. Jedi ei elänyt itselleen, vaan muita varten. Itsekkyys oli vain tie pimeälle puolelle. Intohimo, tunteiden mukaan toimiminen, nekään eivät kuuluneet jedeille. Mutta nyt, tässä maailmantilanteessa, asiat tuntuivat olevan hiukan toisin.

Kira nousi seisomaan, mutta piti yhä Obi-Wania kädestä kiinni.

" Meidän osamme ei ole toivoa elävämme kuten muut, mutta tänä yönä, anna minun ajatella että olisin vain tavallinen nainen, ja että sinä olisit vain tavallinen mies."

Obi-Wan nousi, pidellen yhä Kiraa kädestä, ja ensimmäistä kertaa sulki hänet syliinsä kuin naisen, jota rakasti, eikä ystävän, jota hyvästeli.

* * *

Aamulla, Tatooinen lämpötilan hiljaa noustessa, Obi-Wanin ei tarvinnut katsoa ympärilleen tietääkseen Kiran olevan poissa. Hän tiesi sen, ja hän tunsi sen. Tämä oli jo kaukana, pyrkien kohti Alderaania ja tuntematonta kohtaloaan. Obi-Wan tavoitti vielä Kiran olemuksen heikon aavistuksen kaukaa aavikolta ja lausui tälle Voiman avulla hyvästinsä.

" Kunnes kuolemassa jälleen tapaamme."

Hän tunsi kuinka Kira hymyili hänelle takaisin, katsoen vielä kerran Obi-Wanin majan suuntaan, vaikka ei etäisyydeltä pystynytkään erottamaan sitä ympäröivästä kallioisesta maisemasta. Hän nosti kätensä kuin hyvästiksi, vaikka tiesikin ettei Obi-Wan voisi sitä nähdä. Kira kuiskasi hiljaa:

" Olkoon Voima kanssasi Obi-Wan."


End file.
